Kannazuki no Miko: Cruel Fate
by Oni X-Wolf
Summary: Himeko get's dealt a particularly bad hand in her newest life, and after an accident in which her parents die, she gets "adopted" by the worst kind of people, leaving her physically scarred, and mentally torn. It is up to Chikane to heal her. There will be MAJOR OOCness, and features a never-before-seen (that i know of) Dark/Split personality!Himeko
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction (Please insert claps and cheers here…or not...)**

**Anyway, I've been reading fan fiction for about…2 years? Maybe? Somewhere along that time, and in that time I've read a SHIT LOAD of stories.**

**However, I was rather distressed when I discovered that there were only a small amount of fan fictions for some of my more favorite stories, and those that WERE written are either very badly written, abandoned, or incredibly short, with one or two exceptions.**

**So, I thought…Why the hell not write my own story.**

**And so…Here it is my first story Kannazuki no Miko: Cruel Fate**

**WARNING! THIS STORY WILL HAVE VERY DARK MOMENTS, AND MAJOR OOC-ness**

**Summary – Unofficial sequel to Kannazuki no Miko. Chikane and Himeko retain the memories of their past life, and only have occasional flashes of their many other lifetimes. In this story when Chikane and Himeko are reborn, Himeko gets dealt a VERY bad hand in life, and after an incident that kills her family this time around, she gets "adopted" by the worst kind of people. This leaves Himeko scarred physically, emotionally, and mentally. It is up to Chikane to heal the Himeko, but can she do it? **

_**KnM: Cruel Fate**_

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape, or form the anime or the manga Kannazuki no Miko. Though, if I did then Ohgami would've died SO MUCH FASTER!

**Prologue**

The great God of Swords looked down to the two Miko's nestled together in his shrine, a little sadly.

He was not a cruel god. Not in any way. He was, in fact, quite compassionate, and, while he would never allow himself to be called friends to a pair of mortals, he had absolutely no problem with being kind to them. Like a friendly next-door neighbor. Or boss.

Needless to say, these two mortals in particular had come to grow on him. And he sadly watched as the two of them (mostly the lunar priestess) denied their feelings for each other, and kill one another (again, the lunar priestess), and then the circle would start again.

It was only in their past life did he watch them accept their feelings for each other, and it will be from now on that he would allow them to keep their memories.

However, there was another problem to be addressed.

Two humans, no matter how kind-hearted, will only want to keep saving the world for so long, and might possibly come to hate it and become an Neck of Orochi, for whatever reason they do so. (again, the lunar priestess).

So they needed to be tested.

Their past life was a test to see if the solar priestess could pull the lunar priestess out of the darkness.

And now, it was the lunar priestesses' turn to do the same to the solar priestess.

If he were a mortal, he would've sighed in sadness for what was to come and what had to be done.

But he was a god, so he just sat there, and watched, feeling sorrow for what was next.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the official start of my first story to be actually published on fanction. I will be posting not only the prologue, but also the first chapter at the same time, as I actually worked on the prologue second (it was needed to explain a few things for my first chapter)**

**Anyway, remember that this is my first try writing a fanfic, and please leave a review.**

**Seriously, I'll take just about any review, be they helpful advice, or heartless flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction (Please insert claps and cheers here…or not...)**

**Anyway, I've been reading fan fiction for about…2 years? Maybe? Somewhere along that time, and in that time I've read a SHIT LOAD of stories.**

**However, I was rather distressed when I discovered that there were only a small amount of fan fictions for some of my more favorite stories, and those that WERE written are either very badly written, abandoned, or incredibly short, with one or two exceptions.**

**So, I thought…Why the hell not write my own story.**

**And so…Here it is my first story Kannazuki no Miko: Cruel Fate**

**WARNING! THIS STORY WILL HAVE VERY DARK MOMENTS, AND MAJOR OOC-ness**

**Summary – Unofficial sequel to Kannazuki no Miko. I will be taking scenes from both the anime, and the manga. Chikane and Himeko retain the memories of their past life, and only have occasional flashes of their many other lifetimes. In this story when Chikane and Himeko are reborn, Himeko gets dealt a VERY bad hand in life, and after an incident that kills her family this time around, she gets "adopted" by the worst kind of people. This leaves Himeko scarred physically, emotionally, and mentally. It is up to Chikane to heal the Himeko, but can she do it? **

_**KnM: Cruel Fate**_

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape, or form the anime or the manga Kannazuki no Miko. Though, if I did then Ohgami would've died SO MUCH FASTER!

Chapter 1: Partings, Darkness, and Scars

**Himeko POV**

Dull Purple eyes stared at the roof of the room that has been her prison for…How long has it been? She doesn't know. It is almost impossible to tell the time when you don't ever really get to see the sun. A few years maybe? She was 10 when she was taken. Now she seemed to be around where she looked as a fifteen year old.

She had just woken up from another nightmare. She'd been having these occasional nightmares about the end of the world, of volcanoes erupting, of demons running amok and causing havoc, of a massive eight-headed titanic creature, and of dying repeatedly to stop it.

Nightmares that she had a while ago discovered were memories.

Her completely naked body was laid spread-eagle on a stone slab that has been her bed for years. There was absolutely no light in the room.

She actually appreciated the darkness of this room, if only because it meant she couldn't always see what happened to her in here.

Not that they kept her in here all the time. Sometimes, they let her out to "keep her in shape" during which they would force her to eat perfectly nutritious and completely disgusting food, and make her do grueling workouts, just so she wouldn't lose a single ounce of her beauty, or get fat, or "get too loose". If she failed to eat the food or do the workouts, she was punished, often in a way that wouldn't leave too many bruises.

'Is this…Really the world Chikane-chan and I saved repeatedly…'

As she lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling, having resigned herself to herself to this a long time ago, she heard a voice, roaring in her head in a dark, malicious tone of voice that she found…Oddly soothing.

"**Those Who Are Betrayed By God, Those Torn By War, Those Who Are Betrayed By Dreams, Those Who Are Hurt By Success, And Those Not Knowing Any Sympathy…Awaken! Awaken As Orochi!"**

Himeko's eyes shot open, a blood-red light blazing from them, and a sickly purple, glowing symbol shining over her breast, over where her heart is. And just then, the constant nightmares since childhood, the death of her family, whom she can't even remember anymore, the torture and repeated rape of her body and mind from these worthless animals who dare call themselves men, as well as the darkness running through her body all accumulated to this one point, and she snapped.

Feeling strength surge through her body she pulled hard on her chains, the combined power of the eighth neck of Orochi, as well as the power of the Solar priestess easily making quick work of the chains that bound her, and in a screech of tortured metal, they snapped.

Shouts of surprise came from beyond the other side of the door, which she could now see, as well as the thumping of quick footsteps as they came to investigate what caused the noise coming from her room.

The power of darkness clouding her brain, she immediately gathered up her chains in both arms and waited by the door.

Before long, the door burst open, and a man, about 6'6 came barging in, shouting, "What did I tell you about making too much- GURK!?"

SPLAT!

Before he could finish the sentence, Himeko had looped the chain around his neck and pulled. She wasn't trying to strangle him.

With her augmented muscles, when she pulled the chain, it went right through his neck, and forcibly removed his head from the rest of his body, bathing her in a gloriously beautiful red color.

Moving quickly, she immediately searched his body for any other weapons before the other inhabitants of the house came running in. She found a tanto hidden in the man's pants.

Seeing this, she took it with a mad grin on her face, and immediately started searching the house in search of all the others who defiled her and hurt her. After all, not only is she an Orochi, but she is also the priestess of the God of Swords, and there is no regular mortal who could deal with either one of those. No regular human could match the skill of the sword priestess, and no regular human could match the raw power of an Orochi.

And she was both.

XXXXXXXXXX

After she had finished all her work, she lie down on the ground, feeling the one thing she had always wanted ever since she came to this hell.

But, she wasn't finished yet. Oh, no. See, if she was now an Orochi, then that means all of the other Orochi's have awoken as well. And that means that they will all be after Chikane-chan…And she just couldn't allow that.

Her mad grin resurfacing, she felt a pull and immediately disappeared, turning into particles of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naked and smothered in blood, she reformed in the shrine of Orochi, where the other seven necks have gathered already.

Each and every last one of them immediately turned to look towards Himeko, who had quickly schooled her expression into one of absolute childlike innocence

"Ohayo, everyone. Have you had a nice day, today?"

Almost all of the Orochi, after seeing the appearance of Himeko, had grins of sadistic approval and satisfaction, or looks of amusement and indifference.

"Why, yes, I would say we had a great day…Though, not as great as yours, apparently." The man who said this had a cold, calculating look in his eyes that completely conflicted with the warm smile he was producing. All of the others let him do the talking.

'This one is obviously the leader. He will be the first to go.'

Himeko bounced excitedly up to him, completely naked and still dripping blood, and tackled/hugged him, asking, "Excuse me, mister, do you have a towel that I could borrow! As you can see, I'm a little dirty…"

The amount of innuendo in that last word was not lost on any single person in the room, and completely went against the innocent persona she had put up before. Not that any of the other Necks minded, with one exception, as they were all a little insane.

The one who looked bothered by Himeko's lack of modesty and cleanliness actually walked towards Himeko bearing a towel.

Briefly Himeko wondered what the man was doing carrying a towel with him at all times, but shrugged the thought off as unimportant, and started to slowly scrub herself down, starting with her hair (of course) and finishing with her feet, giving all of the male, and one female, an free show. She had rubbed the whole of her body, except one little spot.

Her chest, right where her priestess mark was. She purposely saved that spot for last so that she had extra time to prepare herself.

Sure enough one of the Necks, the one that gave her the towel, pointed out that "mistake" with the ever-classic, "You missed a spot."

Feigning shock, Himeko looked down at the blood spot, and looked suitably abashed at herself for missing it. Grabbing the towel in one hand, and the tanto tightly in another, she quickly wiped the towel across her priestess mark.

The leader's eyes widened, but when he opened his mouth to vocalize his shock, it was too late.

Himeko had, immediately after cleaning the last specks of blood, dashed forward and slashed the blade across the man's throat, almost cutting into his spine, and, following up with that, immediately stabbed the blade into his heart, killing him instantly.

'One down. Six to go.'

Only two of the Orochi were capable of responding immediately to the attack. Fortunately for Himeko, they were also the furthest away. The next target was the modest Neck of Orochi, who was one of the most shocked, and also the next closest

Spinning around, she spun and stabbed him in the back of the head. The movement and been so sudden and quick he hadn't even be able to turn around to see the death of his leader, nor his own.

Another Neck, a reckless one with huge burly muscles that obviously relied only on raw power charged, with a katana held high above his head. Himeko, realizing the sword work for what it was, slaughtered the man by quickly dashing towards and slicing his arms off at the shoulder before beheading him.

'Two down.'

The rest of the Orochi obviously weren't so reckless as they stood, fanned out in front of Himeko. Himeko, too, paused and took stock of the situation.

Another Neck, the one female Orochi who had enjoyed Himeko's previous show, smirked arrogantly, despite having seen Himeko already dispatch of three Orochi in somewhere around ten seconds, and said, "You should give up girly, we've got you completely outnumbered!"

Himeko chose not to comment. Instead, she kept analyzing the situation.

There was only one among them who was an obviously skilled fighter, and so he would be the first to go.

Now, normally you'd think "why save the strongest for last, no?" well, the reason behind the plan was that having to fight four unskilled opponents is still harder to fight than one skilled opponent, simply because the human mind could only focus on so much at the same time, not to mention, as the strongest, he would be the hardest one to kill.

A simple plan. An efficient plan. When outnumbered get rid of the easy ones first that way you don't have to divide your attention.

Plan made, Himeko grinned madly and charged, blade swinging.

XXXXXXXXXX

Himeko was tired.

She lay there on her knees, head rested on the pommel of a sword she pilfered from the leaders dead body, after her dagger broke. (Hey, a weapon can only handle so much abuse.)

The plan, though ruthlessly efficient, was not perfect, and no amount of planning can completely get rid of the advantage that comes with numbers.

Himeko was injured. It wasn't fatal, and she more than likely wouldn't die from blood loss, **(I'm going to assume Orochi have some kind of regenerative abilities, and when you think priestesses you think healing, so… Yeah.)** but, it certainly wasn't pretty, and she would definitely have scars for the rest of her life. Luckily for her, most of them could be hidden with a long sleeve shirt.

The only easily visible scar was one that covered from slightly above her left eyebrow, over her left eye, and down to her jaw. She had gotten shortly after the fight began. Sometime after the charge that started the battle she had gotten herself surrounded. And, while skilled, it is impossible for anyone to fight five Necks of Orochi all at once, and come across completely uninjured **(okay, I know that Chikane did it in the anime, but, I thought that was completely unrealistic…Though awesome.).**

The cut across her left eye had blinded that eye and completely ruined her depth perception for a while, leading to more bodily wounds and future scars.

Not that she really cared.

"Hah…haha….hahahAHAHAHA!"

Himeko couldn't help herself. It was just so damn ironic! In her past life, Himeko had been completely useless when compared to Ohgami Souma, or Chikane.

Ohgami Souma had chosen to deny his very nature, and fight back against the darkness of the Orochi, dooming himself in the process. All for his one-sided love of Himeko.

Chikane had chosen to take on everyone's hatred, and even attempted to get Himeko to hate her, which was a pointless endeavor to say the least, but Chikane did several horrible things that tore herself up inside anyway. All for Himeko.

'And now… Now look at what I've done,' Himeko let out a slightly insane sounding giggle, 'I took care of the problem. And all by myself too…'

"Haha… Chikane would be so-"

Himeko froze.

'Would Chikane-chan be proud of me?'

The purple light from the Orochi symbol faded away, as well as the red glow from the only eye that could actually see.

'Would Chikane-chan approve of what I've done...?'

'If she didn't, would Chikane-chan still love me?'

As the doubts started increasing in number and frequency, Himeko started to tremble, and tears started pouring down her cheeks, making trails in her once again blood soaked face.

Her eyes, which had previously shone with a savage joy as she tore into her enemies in a mad frenzy, now completely reflected the sorrow and horror she felt, both at what she had recently done, and what Chikane-chan might or might not think about it.

With the darkness now gone from her mind, she could think more compassionately, closer to her normal self, though she doubted she'd ever be completely back to normal. She stared at her blood-stained hands in horror, and, feeling everything come crashing down, bowed her head and started sobbing and screaming in sorrow.

Unknown to Himeko, left eye still glowed red.

**1 Year later.**

_**Kill them all.**_

Over the past year of dealing with the voice, Himeko had mastered the ability of ignoring it, and has managed to reduce her outward reaction to it to a mere cessation of movement for a second. Forcing herself back into movement, she continued taking notes on her boring English class, in which she learned about adjectives, prepositional something's, and santa clauses… Whatever they were.

Although she refers to it as "the Voice", She knew better. It was just another part of her. A dark part of her that manifested itself from the early life she lived, and the trauma of killing so many people while the power of darkness was running through her. Sitting by the window, it was easy to see her own reflection, and she couldn't help but sigh at what she saw.

Her blond hair was tied into a simple ponytail, with half of her bangs covering her left eye, which helped hide the scar, though only at a moment's glance. Anybody who took a moment to look closer could easily see the large scar that covered a large part of the left side of her face. The other half of her bangs were kept to the side with a hair-pin that looked a lot like the one Chikane-chan had given her a while ago.

She wore the normal Mahoroba school uniform, though with arm and leg warmers to cover up the more easily visible scars on her limbs.

Her eyes, once bright and happy, and seeing nothing but the absolute best in people, were now mere shadows of that state. They were still bright…-ish, but she no longer readily trusted people with the same ease she once had.

Her shyness, as well as her mysteriousness as to where the scars came from, combined with her pushing everyone away…Himeko didn't even really have any friends.

There were a few kind-hearted individuals, who helped Himeko out at times, and some even gave some friendly conversation, but they never really hung out or even ate at the same lunch table or anything…Not that Himeko at lunch in the lunch room.

She still ate at the garden, which she was delighted to find was still there, along with the opening and everything. It gave her some assurance that her "memories" were, in fact memories, and not a way to cope for everything that had happened to her.

And therefore, there was still a chance that Chikane-chan could show up at any day.

Staring at the mirror, her thoughts had taken a slightly more depressing turn.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if Chikane-chan doesn't recognize me…I've changed quite a lot."_

Smiling, a little bitterly, she immediately dismissed the thought.

She knew that Chikane would still love her. All she would have to do is tell her the truth of what happened, and she was sure Chikane-chan would understand…

But, she didn't want to tell her. It would surely cause Chikane-chan pain, so she would keep it a secret. No one will ever know.

"Kurusegawa-san!"

The teacher's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she whipped her head to the teacher quickly.

"Since you don't see any need to pay attention in class, perhaps you can translate the passage I've written on the board."

Himeko couldn't help but cry a little. The world was so unfair~!

**A/N: Okay, so this is the official start of my first story to be actually published on fanction. I will be posting not only the prologue, but also the first chapter at the same time, as I actually worked on the prologue second (it was needed to explain a few things for my first chapter)**

**Anyway, remember that this is my first try writing a fanfic, and please leave a review.**

**Seriously, I'll take just about any review, be they helpful advice, or heartless flames.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ...I'm pretty sure most of you might be curious as to what Chikane went through as a child. The answer is: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. She had a completely normal not-quite-spoiled rich girl life.**

**I will not be going into it. At all.**

**I'm incredibly happy that I got a review. It was kind of awesome (My first review, hoorah).**

**Of course I only got ONE review…But, that's okay. Honestly I was kind of expecting to have a VERY SMALL amount of views, and absolutely nothing anywhere else. 166 view probably isn't that impressive. I know that, and I DON'T CARE. It's still more than the 10 views I was expecting.**

**I will do my very best to update AT LEAST ONCE every two weeks, it will probably be sooner, but it is completely possible that my muse will take a nap like the fickle bitch it is, and leave us all hanging for a while. If this happened I apologize.**

**Also, for those that think this story will be incredibly depressing- and it will be at times- it is not going to be one of those stories where the character gets subjected to soul-crushing despair every 5 minutes. Just…No, it will not be happening. There WILL BE HUMOR.**

**This is a story about HEALING, not adding worse scars to those that already exist.**

**WARNING! THIS STORY WILL HAVE VERY DARK MOMENTS, AND MAJOR OOC-ness**

**Summary – Unofficial sequel to Kannazuki no Miko. Chikane and Himeko retain the memories of their past life, and only have occasional flashes of their many other lifetimes. In this story when Chikane and Himeko are reborn, Himeko gets dealt a VERY bad hand in life, and after an incident that kills her family this time around, she gets "adopted" by the worst kind of people. This leaves Himeko scarred physically, emotionally, and mentally. It is up to Chikane to heal the Himeko, but can she do it? **

_**KnM: Cruel Fate**_

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape, or form the anime or the manga Kannazuki no Miko. Though, if I did then Ohgami would've died SO MUCH FASTER!

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!_

Chikane's eyes slowly quickly opened and she shut off the damned alarm. She had set it to go off early, as a first impression of sorts at her "new" school, Mahoroba. She had managed to convince her father that it would somehow be profitable for their family to move to Mahoroba by telling her father that she would befriend the young heir of the Himemiya family that always seems to be at Mahoroba no matter how many lives she lives. It shouldn't be incredibly difficult, as she was, in fact, the heir to the Himemiya family in her past life. She knew more about the family then the current heir probably did…Maybe.

They had just stopped moving in today.

Of course, the _real_ reason she wants to go to Mahoroba is because she knew that Himeko is there. How did she know that Himeko was there? Because, Mahoroba is _always_ the battle-ground for the Orochi and the Priestesses of the God of Swords. And the Orochi were already Awoken. She could feel it. Of course, she also awoke her powers alongside the Orochi, but it is incomplete without her sword. Not to mention, the Orochi haven't been out and about, and she could still feel her connection to Himeko, so she doesn't know if they're planning something or not, which is a little worrying…

Getting up from the bed, she quickly pulled out the uniform that had arrived shortly after signing up for school, and left the room to turn on her bath. After the water had warmed up enough, she quickly climbed in and sat down in the hot water, relaxing. While relaxing, she thought about her life so far.

Chikane has lead a relatively easy life. Her "actual" name was "Tomoe Endou", however, she remembers herself as "Chikane Himemiya", and, while the last name can't be used for obvious reasons, she still prefers to be called "Chikane". Not that anyone in the family ever really does. It's always "Tomo-hime", or "Tomo-chan", or the ever-formal "Ojou-sama". In fact, her parents (well, mother, really) seemed a little hurt that she apparently didn't like her "actual" name.

And while Chikane isn't the most empathetic person around, she _does _try to avoid causing unnecessary pain to those that love her, such as family, friends, and her maids. And Himeko. Especially Himeko.

But, just because she tries to avoid it doesn't mean that she is incapable of doing so, because she can, and without a hint of remorse if she feels it is necessary. She'd kill her own parents if it meant keeping Himeko safe. She might feel a little guilty about facing Himeko afterword, but aside from that, she wouldn't really care.

Many lifetimes of repeatedly killing Himeko and watching those few others she grew to care about die along with the rest of the world would leave a dark stain on anybody. And it did leave a stain on Chikane. She's become a monster. A sociopath. And that's not even mentioning what she did in her previous life…

A feeling of revulsion crept up Chikane at the memories, and she forcibly stopped thinking about them by focusing on her bath. It didn't help much.

XXXXXXXXXX

**After the bath**

After drying herself off and dressing, she briskly walked down the stairs of her house down to the first floor, only stopping to tell a maid what she wanted for breakfast.

Sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper, was her mother, Asuka Endou.

A laidback, and slightly bubbly woman despite her job as a detective (and a damn good one at that), Chikane's mother didn't fit your idea of a filthy rich "lady". She wore a pair of tight jeans and an simple t-shirt under a leather jacket that was slightly scuffed from several experiences that those in her job were sometimes subjected to. She had black hair that, when down, went down past her shoulder-blades, though she usually kept it in a braid so it didn't get caught at an inopportune moment.

Walking up to the dining table, "Tomoe Endou" pulled back a chair and took a seat on the opposite end of her mother.

Nothing was said for a while until after Chikane's breakfast was served.

"So, Tomo-chan, what is the real reason you wanted to move to Mahoroba?"

Chikane froze. Asuka noticed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Who do you think convinced your father that we should go? Befriending an heir of a family as rich as the Himemiya's is, while a good idea, not exactly enough to convince someone to move."

She was right.

'_I _was_ rather surprised to see that the excuse worked…Now, I know why it did...'_

"So," Chikane's mother interrupted Chikane's thoughts, "Are you going to tell me why you wanted us to move?"

Chikane's lips pursed in thought.

'_Well, shit. What am I supposed to say? "I wanted to move to Mahoroba because I want to meet my soul mate that I haven't seen in over 16 years…Even though I'm only 16 years old?"…Ugh.'_

Chikane's mother had, by now, started drawing her own conclusions, and her entire face lit up at the first one that came to mind.

"Ooooh! Is it a _boy?_" Asuka asked, a delighted smile on her face.

Her answer came in the form of a nearly hostile glare, and a flat "No."

"Aww~" The detectives face had taken on a cute, pouty look for a second, before her eyes took on a completely mischievous glint, and with a smirk on her face, she asked, "Is it a girl?"

The suddenness of the…surprisingly accurate statement caused Chikane to lose composure for half a second, and she blushed.

That half second was all it took for Asuka to pounce on the slight chink in her daughter's armor. And in a rapid pace, she started spouting out question after question, not giving her daughter anytime to answer.

"Oho~ So, it's a girl, huh? How did you two meet? How did you realize you were in love? What's her name? Details, girl! I NEED DE-!"

"MOTHER!" A extremely flustered and embarrassed look on the normally impassive girls face accompanied the indignant shout. Chikane was fairly sure that her mother was a gossip queen when she was younger.

Chikane's mother grinned. Her daughter wasn't usually so easily embarrassed, and she was certainly going to milk this as long as she could.

"Nuh-uh! You are not going to get out of this, young lady. Now, answer my questions."

Chikane recognized the stubborn look on her mother's face and sighed. When her mother got like this, she was an almost perfect representation of an "unstoppable force", and while Chikane was capable of being an "immovable object", there is no rule that says the force can't go around the object. She didn't want her mother to start investigating Himeko.

That would be bad.

'_I might as well answer some of the more harmless questions…' _Chikane thought reluctantly.

"Alright, what do you want to know, mother."

"Alright!" Her mother pumped her fist in victory, before quickly re-focusing on the subject, "Okay, first. Is she pretty?"

"She is the most beautiful person in the world to me." Came the instant, and obviously sincere reply.

Asuka's eyes widened at the seriousness of the statement, before she quickly shot off another question, "How did you two meet?"

It was easy to come up with a quick, believable lie.

"We used to go to the same school together, but she had to move to Mahoroba because of her parents."

"Hmm…Okay, next question… Who fell in love first? You? Or her?"

"…I did."

Once again, Asuka looked shocked at the admission, not really pegging her daughter for a lesbian. Not that she really cared. She was open to just about everything, and didn't discriminate in the slightest. Though, this brought up a new question.

"Were you always interested in woman? Or is it just her?"

"…It's just her mostly."

"Mostly?" Asuka questioned.

"Would you deny that another woman is beautiful just because she is a female?"

Oh, when she puts it that way…

"No, I wouldn't. Next question."

Chikane sighed, and took a peek at the clock. Still not time to go to school.

'_Damnit!'_

"How did you get her to love you back?"

At this question, Chikane winced, "Repeated trial and error.

Asuka clearly didn't understand the answer, and figured she probably never would until she knew the circumstances. So, instead she just gave her final question.

"Okay… Final question, and then you can go to school,"

Chikane almost breathed a sigh of relief, before freezing when she heard the question.

"What is her name?"

This question, while seemingly innocent was, in fact, the hardest question that Chikane's mother has asked. Technically, Chikane's name is "Tomoe", and just like her, Himeko could have a completely different name. If she were to give her mother a fake name, she would be discovered the second she came to investigate.

Asuka watched her daughter struggle to answer her question, her inner detective (read: gossip queen) still demanding an answer to the question, and wondering why "Tomoe" was having so much trouble answering this particular question.

After a few more seconds of waiting, the slightly hesitant answer came across the dining table, "…Himeko…Kurusegawa."

The badass female detective (self-proclaimed) leaned back into her seat with a satisfied air, and a smug grin on her face, praising herself for prying information out of her daughter.

"Alright, you can go to school now."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Chikane went to go get her stuff for school and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A while later, In the classroom.**

Chikane had arrived at school very early and, after introducing herself to the principle and getting her schedule, simply headed to her first class.

There was almost no one inside aside from a student sleeping in the back and another one that appeared to be writing something down in a notebook. He wore the male version of the uniform, and had long-ish blonde hair that went down below his shoulder, and a pair of glasses that he regularly pushed back up onto his nose.

Chikane chose to sit next to the guy with glasses, only to frown when she became close enough to hear him mumbling under his breath, as well as hear the brief explosive expulsions of air from his mouth that happened at random intervals.

Sitting down next to him and getting situated, she kept watching him out of the corner of her eye, before her good manners reared its polite head.

Extending an arm for a handshake, Chikane attempted to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Ch-Tomoe Endou," She cursed herself inwardly at _still_ not being used to referring herself as "Tomoe", before continuing, "Though, I prefer to be called Chikane. Pleased to meet you."

They gut barely looked up from his book before grasping her hand and quickly shook it, giving a quick introduction, "Saito Kurogane."

After he finished the very brief introduction he immediately turned back to his notebook and continued to write, noises and all.

At this point, Chikane was completely prepared to be silent and wait for Himeko to show up, but she ached for news about how Himeko's life has been in this school, and instead chose to ask the… eccentric person next to her.

"Excuse me? Kurogane-san?"

Looking slightly irritated at his interrupted writing, but prepared to answer anyway, he gave a polite, but slightly strained, "Yes? What is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you've heard of a girl who calls herself Himeko Kurusegawa."

A light of recognition shone in his eyes at the name, which sent a wave of satisfaction through Chikane. Even though she was fairly sure that her memories were real, there was never any real proof of it. Until now.

"Kurusegawa-san? Yeah, I know of her. Why?"

"We're childhood friends, and I'm interested in knowing how she's been doing over the past few years." The lie flew easily from her lips.

"Oh! Yeah, I know of her, what do you want to know?" He questioned.

"Anything you can think of." Was the vague answer.

"Okay…Well, she doesn't really have any friends that she regularly hangs out with."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's perfectly kind and polite, but… She never really hangs out with anyone and rejects all attempts to do so."

Hearing this, Chikane raised an eyebrow.

He continued, "All she really does when left alone is stare out the window, space out, and sigh a lot."

Both eyebrows were now raised.

"And there are only three things that stand out about her."

Chikane waited.

"First, there are her looks. She's absolutely beautiful."

Chikane nodded, already knowing this, and agreeing perfectly.

"Second, there is her ability at kendo."

At this point, he was interrupted.

"Wait a second… You mean to tell me that Himeko joined the kendo club?"

Saito nodded, "Yeah. In fact, she's the ace of the club. There's no one in the club who can beat h- Actually, wait. There's no one in the _nation_ who can beat her. Last year, they went to nationals and Himeko won. Completely. I don't think she was touched once."

Chikane couldn't help but smile in pride at hearing this. While surprised that at hearing that Himeko had joined a physical club, she was proud to hear she was doing so amazingly at it.

'_Though, I shouldn't be surprised… We _are_ the priestesses of the God of Swords, after all… Heh…Himeko must be pretty popular this time around, if what I'm hearing is true…Wait, what if Himeko doesn't have her memories! What if she doesn't remember me and has a boyfriend!'_

The sudden doubt ate at her, and nervousness and slight fear was laced through her next question.

"Does Himeko have a boyfriend?"

"No." Almost instantly she relaxed as half of her fears were immediately relieved.

"Though," he continued, drawing her focus once more, "It certainly wasn't for lack of trying."

Chikane frowned, "What do you mean."

"Well, Himeko is one of the most sought-after girls in this school. A whole bunch of guys have asked her to be their girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, however she said no every time using almost the exact same words each and every time."

"What words are those?"

"Well, she said, 'I-"

"I said," a soft, quiet voice interrupted. A voice Chikane recognized.

'_Himeko…'_

"I said, 'I'm sorry I can't go out with you, as my heart and soul belongs to another."

Before Chikane could turn around, arms wrapped around her, and she could feel Himeko nuzzling into her neck.

"Chikane-chan, I've missed you."

**A/N: And we're done for today. I will update the next chapter VERY soon (It's possible, though unlikely, that I could publish it tomorrow).**

**I Apologize if this chapter is bad...I'm falling asleep as i'm typing, and if it is too bad, the i will later go back and redo it.**

**The next chapter will be Himekos POV leading up into this cliffhanger, and if I feel like it, I might go further. It depends on the length of the next chapter.**

**I NEED REVIEWS. Really. I would like to know what you think about this story, whether it's good or bad, or in between. If you have any questions you want to ask, you can also PM me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't really have much to say this time. Thank you very much, reviewers, for the simple act of telling me what you currently think of my story. I appreciate it.**

**WARNING! THIS STORY WILL HAVE VERY DARK MOMENTS, AND MAJOR OOC-ness**

**Summary – Unofficial sequel to Kannazuki no Miko. Chikane and Himeko retain the memories of their past life, and only have occasional flashes of their many other lifetimes. In this story when Chikane and Himeko are reborn, Himeko gets dealt a VERY bad hand in life, and after an incident that kills her family this time around, she gets "adopted" by the worst kind of people. This leaves Himeko scarred physically, emotionally, and mentally. It is up to Chikane to heal the Himeko, but can she do it? **

_**KnM: Cruel Fate**_

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape, or form the anime or the manga Kannazuki no Miko. Though, if I did then Ohgami would've died SO MUCH FASTER!__

**Chapter 3: Reunion Pt. 2 (Himeko's morning)**

**Himeko's House, Same Morning.**

Himeko's eyes opened. Not too fast, and not too slow. It was as if she was merely closing her eyes for a while, and simply decided to open them. She turned to look at the clock on the nightstand by her bed. 7:00. She always woke up at that time. It's what _they_ "trained" her to do, after all.

She sighed. She had another nightmare tonight. And she didn't react to it in the slightest. Again, it's what she was "trained" to do. In fact, her nightmare this night was one of her "lessons" that she wished she never had to learn.

**Nightmare/Flashback (Warning, this is a rather dark scene.)**

_It was dark in The Room. And she barely noticed the chains that she had grown accustomed to in the past few years. A cold breeze seemed to constantly blow throughout the room, caressing her naked skin. She was still spread-eagle on a stone slab_

_After waking from another nightmare both her body and mind were only just now beginning to understand. Nightmares of volcanoes erupting, covering the world in smoke and ash, suffocating billions, while the rest were hunted down by _demons_ out to feast on their flesh._

_Nightmares that were actually memories of past lives, not that she knew that entirely yet._

_She was covered in sweat, making the room seem colder than it already was, giving her goose-bumps and, along with the nightmares, making her shiver incessantly. She couldn't even cover herself with her arms, or curl up into a ball and cry like she so desperately wanted to do._

_All she could do was lay there and cry, as the frighteningly vivid scenes of chaos and destruction still flashed through her head. She was trying desperately not to make any sounds, as that would simply get _their_ attention, and make _them_ flood the room once more. Not that it really mattered. _They_ would come anyway, they always came; Himeko just didn't want to give them the satisfaction of letting them think that it was _their_ acts that gave her nightmares. Truthfully, only 1 in 10 of her nightmare was from what she goes through in here._

_But they didn't care. If she made a noise, they would come into the room and do many unspeakable acts to her, and then tell her it was _her_ fault for making noise "like a bad girl", and that they were just punishing her. Himeko knew better than to believe that. She knew that they were just cruel, rotten bastards, and she never let their words actually get to her._

_She was now slowly calming down, the shivers slowing slightly, and the tears running down her cheeks stopped flowing, though, her mind was still flashing through the nightmare. Interestingly enough, there was one scene of the nightmare that didn't actually scare her. It actually gave her comfort._

_It was an image of a girl with black hair in a slightly modified purple miko outfit…An outfit that seemed shockingly familiar to her, for some reason._

'Chikane-chan…'

_She felt love for this person...She didn't know why, but she did. Interest peeked; she immediately tried to force more memories of this person to flood her mind. It worked._

_The leftover feelings from the nightmare, her situation, and the cold were immediately washed away from the intensity of this new feeling. This new feeling filled her completely, and left her completely incapable of thinking around it._

_Shame._

_The previous composure she had managed to shakily pull around herself was completely obliterated, and the river of tears started anew, pouring down her cheeks._

_Before, she never felt anything from what _they_ had said to her. Now, however, the words they spoke were coming back, and hitting her harder than anything else ever could._

"_YOU'RE A DIRTY WHORE!"_

"_Hahaha…You crying, little girl? You want to go home? TOO BAD! Nobody would want a girl who's been dirtied as much as you have!"_

"_Heh. I bet you were one of those girls who was going to wait for their "soul mate" to give yourself to... And now, that will never happen. Nobody nice is going to want to _touch_ your body after we're done with it!"_

_All those and more continued flooding her mind, wearing down her defenses, and without even noticing it at first she let out a sob._

_She should've known better by now to make any noise._

_The door was immediately kicked open, and light flooding the room, hurting her eyes, and screwing up her vision, two people entered, as if they were waiting outside whole time, waiting to hear any sound. Which, they probably were._

_Trembling once more, she stares at the two men in terror._

"_Hey, hey, little girl, you should know better by now than to make any noise… We have guests over you know, and they were trying to sleep."_

_Himeko froze at that, catching the half-lie immediately. She had no doubt that there were "guests" over, but she _knew_ that they were not sleeping._

_Panicking, she, without thinking, starts pulling on the chains, then cringes as more noise was made._

_Snickering at her pitiful attempts, the second man who entered the room continued the farce, "That's true…We have _guests_ over, and their trying to _sleep_…Say, you do remember what you are if you make noise and interrupt our sleep…Right?"_

_Himeko just stared at the man without responding, refusing to let the man win, even in her moment of weakness._

_The bastard didn't seem to really care, and answered for her._

"_What you are, little girl, is a _bad girl_."_

_And just like that, more men flooded the room, and Himeko, now feeling empty from the multiple strong emotions she felt all within such a short amount of time, along with her current…situation, only managed one single, cynical thought._

'Typical…They always come.'

**Nightmare/Flashback Over**

She had woken up at that point, which she was thankful for. She _really_ didn't want to revisit those memories…again.

Forcing herself up, she quickly took a look around her house. It was simple, almost empty except the essentials. She had a refrigerator, a computer, a twin-sized bed, a table, a couch for two, a TV, the kitchen necessities, and a trophy case that stood out from the rest of the otherwise Spartan house.

The lights were almost always off, as the darkness felt more comfortable to her. She made sure that whatever electronics she has, never suddenly made noise. After the…incident, she had developed a minor trauma towards sudden, loud noises. If it were constant background noise, or a loud noise she was expecting, she could tone down her reaction a bit, but aside from those exceptions, loud noises gave her miniature panic attacks.

She had actually changed everything about herself so that she didn't make any noise. Her footsteps were always quiet, and she never scuffed her shoes one the ground, even when she ran. She tried very hard to avoid conversation, and when she was forced to speak, it was in as quiet a voice as she could manage and still be heard.

Sighing again, she looked at the trophy case and, like she had a dozen times before, looked into it at the various amount of trophies she had inside.

All of them were for Kendo.

Now, while she didn't like random, loud noises, she _did_ like the skill set that helped her to escape from _them_, and kill those who would later try and hurt her Chikane-chan, and so she cultivated them with pride. The trophies meant nothing to her, what they stood for, however, did.

These trophies meant that the skills which saved her were the best. She had trophies that varied from first in the school, to first in the nation. She intended to get first in the world later, and she _would_ be getting it. Of that, she had no doubts.

Again, the trophy she would get for doing so would mean absolutely nothing to her. The trophy was empty.

'_An empty trophy, in the empty house of a broken person.'_

Himeko almost chuckled at the morbid thought, but was too momentarily depressed to do so. And besides, it was true. She _was_ broken. And only one person she knew of could ever repair her. There was only one person she trusted enough to let try.]

Again, Chikane.

Himeko smiled wryly for a moment, thinking, _'I've become almost completely reliant on Chikane-chan…And I haven't seen her yet.'_

Himeko smiled, an act she only seemed capable of when she was thinking about Chikane.

'_Chikane-chan, I need you…Please, come soon.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Himeko sighed once more, bored, as she walked through the mostly-empty hallways to get to class. She had dozed off while taking a bath, and had snapped awake when the water had gotten too cold to be comfortable anymore. When she looked at the time afterwards, she saw that she was going to be leaving later than she normally did. She would probably barely end up on time, instead of being the first person in the classroom like she normally was.

Turns out, she had actually arrived earlier than she thought she would, and would have a spare minute or two to waste.

Reaching the door to the classroom, she reached for the handle, only to freeze a moment later at the small snippet of a conversation she heard.

"- Himeko have a boyfriend?"

"No."

'_That voice… It can't be.'_

She slowly, silently opened the door. Not wanting to be disappointed, but wanting to hope anyway.

"Though, it wasn't for lack of trying."

"What do you mean?"

Himeko's eyes widened at what she saw. Standing there, looking to Himeko as if she were an angel from heaven was Chikane.

Her Chikane-chan.

Giving a smile that the world hasn't seen since the "incident", she quickly moved over behind Chikane and waited for the opportune moment.

It came shortly.

"Well, Himeko is one of the most sought-after girls in this school. A whole bunch of guys have asked her to be their girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, however she said no every time using almost the exact same words each and every time."

"What words are those?"

"Well, she said, 'I-"

"I said," Himeko interrupted, still with a beaming smile on her face, "I said, 'I'm sorry I can't go out with you, as my heart and soul belongs to another.

And with that, Himeko wrapped her arms around Chikane while she was still turned away.

"Chikane-chan, I've missed you."

'_You have no idea…Just how much I've missed you.'_

**A/N: And, done! Though shorter than the other chapters (not including the prologue, which sucks), I am very proud of this chapter.**

**I am actually working on other stories at the same time as this one, though I will only publish them when this one is close to being finished.**

**Most of the stories will be Naruto crossovers, though there will be some regular stories, too.**

**They will probably be much better than this story, as I will be spending some time working on them and will probably have several chapters written, if not the whole story, and will not publish them until this story is close to being finished. With Cruel Fate, I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants. I spend a week writing a chapter at school, and then when I put it on a computer it comes out almost completely different from what was on my paper.**

**Seriously, if you read the notes I've written down in my notebooks, it would almost be like reading an entirely different story. Almost.**

**Not to mention, I only have a vague idea of what I want to do in future scenes…**

**Also, I've always kind of liked action/adventure/romance fics more than these almost straight-up drama and romance fics, though I like them too. And, while I've added a bit of action to this story, there's not going to be much more, I'm afraid. So, I need a good fighting story to write after I finish this drama story.**

**If you want to know what stories I will do in the future, just ask.**

**Please REVIEW. I would like to know what you think of my story, and if you have any tips or questions you want to tell or ask, feel free to do so.**


	5. Sorry, not an update

**A/N: …I'm sorry that the update is taking so long. I was actually going to post it sometime yesterday, but my computer gave me the freaking blue screen before I could finish it…And I completely forgot to save the damn file, making me have to start over…And it was a long chapter too…**

***Deep breath*…**

…***Exhale***

**OKAY! Now that I have calmed down a **_**little**_** bit, I can tell you my reasons for the long wait. **

**Reason number 1… My antisocial, dysfunctional, apathetic, and more than likely deranged brain had a **_**small**_** (Read: RIDICULOUSLY HUGE) amount of difficulty writing emotional conversation and luvvy-duvvy stuff between Chikane and Himeko. It will probably show in the future, I'm sure. Sorry.**

**I was actually writing this chapter, and planned to update extremely early (like, a day or two after I posted the previous chapter), and I was doing well… And then it happened…**

**I got to the emotional reunion scene. I froze, and stared at the damn screen for HOURS trying to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do now. **

**This was my introduction to the ever-infamous "writer's block"…**

**And it was a BITCH!**

**Holy shit, I couldn't even think of a single thing I wanted to do, and it made me lose a shitload of motivation to write the damn thing… Actually, I'm almost thankful for the blue screen of trolling, as all my attempts at writing the emotional scene was crap. Seriously. It was abominable.**

**Hopefully, when I publish the next chapter (eventually) it will be many times better.**

**Reason number 2…I'm a lazy sonnuvabitch on the best of days. The last two weeks were not incredibly different…Yep.**

**Reason number 3 is MY DAMN COMPUTER RESET % #&($^&^ #$&$^%^! #$%^&!11!1! (LOTS OF RAGE)  
**

…**.Clearly, I'm not as calm as I thought.**

***AHEM***

**That's it!**

**Anyway, it got me to question my…capability to write this kind of story as a first-time writer…And so, I came to a decision.**

**Whenever I get a writer's block on one of my stories, I'm going to switch to another story until it clears up.**

**This is a final decision…If you don't like it. Well, I'm sorry.**

**Also, just a quick little question…Should I make most of my stories yuri (girl x girl, for those that don't know the term)… I actually want to do this pretty bad, so it will take a significant amount of votes leaning towards "No" to sway my opinion. PM your answer, if you would please.**

**Also, just because most of my stories will be yuri, some of them will definitely not be. I plan to make a story of just about every kind (except yaoi *shudders*) so, there will be straight, serious, humorous, dark, yuri, harem, single pairings, etc…**

**And so, I will be starting my new story today.**

**It is a Naruto X Negima!? crossover that features a fem-naruto and a yuri pairing (if you want to know the pairing, you will have to persuade me, somehow...Which is not incredibly likely) also, it will be god-like naruto, but she won't be showing up and nuking everybody, and she IS beatable...It would just take a lot of work. Also, her agendas are completely different from the students of the class of 3-A and Negi's.**

**Also, i know that Naruto fan fictions are the exceedingly overdone...But, in my opinion, they are also among the most adaptable, and most of my favorite stories that come from this website are Naruto stories.**

**...That's all i have to say right now.**

**Again, sorry for putting this story on hold.**

**…****My little rant (pretty sure this doesn't qualify as a rant, but whatever) is now over.**


End file.
